The Real Thing
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Fun Story! Just for Laughs!


The Real Thing By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
***Disregard that Nash is Don Johnson for this story. And open your imaginations for this one too!  
  
It was just like any other day at the SIU, and the barge was running smoothly.  
  
The double doors flew open like a seen from ER. And a group of people piled in, leaving a load of press behind them.  
  
Nash looked up to see the commotion.  
  
"Joe...what or who in da hell is that?" He pointed causing Joe to turn around and look.  
  
"Beats the hell out of me." Joe shrugged at the sight.  
  
Nash stood up with Joe and stood in front of the group causing them to stop in their tracks.  
  
"Excuse me." A man exclaimed from the middle of the group.  
  
"No, exccuuuse me! Who are you and what are you doing in my station?"  
  
"Looking for you!" The man stepped out to come face to face with Nash. He straightened his jacket. "You are Nash Bridges I assume?"  
  
"The one and only and you are?"  
  
"Don Johnson, the one and only."  
  
Nash smirked. "Well Mr. Johnson what can I help you with?" He couldn't help but notice all the female officers starting to form a group around them.  
  
Don looked around for place to sit, immediately being accommodated by his coherts. "Here you are Mr. Johnson."  
  
Nash and Joes heads turned in circles on how fast they got him a chair.  
  
Nash cleared his throat. "Please, make yourself at home."  
  
"I asked for the best, and you and your partner came up more than once."  
  
"Well we're flattered but we don't pick our cases lightly." Nash replied.  
  
"I want you Bridges..."  
  
"For what?" Nash interrupted. Noticing glares from the peanut gallery.  
  
"Don't interrupt me!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Nash said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you." Mr. Johnson replied not realizing the sarcasm. "Now, it appears that some one is trying to get rid of me...and since finding killers is what you do, I want to hire you, you and your partner."  
  
"Some one is trying to kill you?" Nash asked.  
  
"That is what I just said isn't it?"  
  
Well that would explain the muscle Nash thought. "Let me talk this over with my partner." He waved Joe over.  
  
"Whatchya think?" Nash asked.  
  
"Well looks like he can pay a lot...but its up to you." Joe replied.  
  
"I'm sure he's got the cash so why us? Why not some flashy PI's? We'll take it but let's be sure we get all the facts not just the Hollywood version okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
They turned back.  
  
"Okay, we'll take it, but right now we're kind of busy with a robbery case, but I can meet you tonight after work for the whole story."  
  
"No, we need to take action now, some one could be plotting as we speak...don't you know who I am?"  
  
"Umm..." Nash drew a blank.  
  
"The guy from Miami Vice." Harvey chimed in then walked away.  
  
Nash snapped his fingers. "Crockett...yeah that's it... Sonny Crockett, my Dad and I used to watch that all the time... great show, I can't believe I forgot it was you."  
  
Joe smiled. "Yeah. Crockett and Tubbs...they were awesome partners!"  
  
"Not as awesome as us of course!" Nash smiled.  
  
"Of course." Joe smirked.  
  
"Yes, I was Sonny Crockett, but beside the point, I need your help right away."  
  
"One minute." Nash put his hand up waving Harvey over. "Harv your taking over the robberies, me and Joe gotta take care of this problem here.... consult with me on your moves alright?"  
  
"Got it boss...have fun!" Harvey patted him on the back and walked back to his desk.  
  
"Alright, we're all yours."  
  
"Good, where can we talk?"  
  
"Out on the patio there will be fine...follow me."  
  
Nash and Joe walked in front.  
  
"Usual checks." Nash said in a low tone.  
  
"No problem." Joe replied.  
  
They reached the end of the pier.  
  
"Here we are... as private as it gets."  
  
"Alright, well, there have been several letters to my home over the past couple of weeks, threatening letters. I don't know who they are from or why... all I know is I want them stopped."  
  
"Okay, we'll need the letters and to be contacted as soon as one is sent, even before you open it."  
  
"Here they are...and that's no problem."  
  
Joe took them and walked away.  
  
"Where is he going?" Don asked.  
  
"To take em to Forensics easy bubba."  
  
"Bubba?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry... PAL!"  
  
Don laughed.  
  
"Well alright... I was getting worried you didn't have a sense of humor." Nash smiled."No offence."  
  
Don told his boys to leave him a lone for a few minutes.  
  
"I do have a sense of humor Nash; I just have to keep up this hard ass persona for everyone, its damn annoying if you ask me."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"But I'm a pro at it believe me, I aint no prince. But when some one threatens me, I get pissed, and I'm beyond pissed right now... I got people I gotta take care of and that's important to me... so you think you can help me?"  
  
"Yes, I think I can help you, as long as you help me and that might mean getting rid of your boys, cuz I can't trust all of them."  
  
"I trust a couple of them, the others I'll get rid of, but Ron and Tim, they're my friends."  
  
"Alright do what you have to do, I'll be here." Nash said handing him his card.  
  
"Thanks pal!"  
  
"Sure Bubba!" Nash winked and walked back into the barge.  
  
***  
  
"Heather what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to stop by and see if wanted go get lunch."  
  
"Yeah right! You heard Sonny Crockett was here and came to say hello no doubt."  
  
"Well I aint gonna lie to ya, but I wouldn't mind getting lunch either."  
  
"Sorry sister got a lot of work to do for everyone's favorite cop out there."  
  
"Out there huh?"  
  
Nash laughed. "Yup...out on the pier...be nice."  
  
"Oh I will be." She said making a B Line for the pier.  
  
Nash shook his head and sat down being approached by his partner.  
  
"Heathers here to see her knight in shining armor?"  
  
"Yeah but it's not me bubba....its Don Johnson!"  
  
"He's a star man, you cant compete with that."  
  
"Oh you bet your ass I can!...now, whatchya got?"  
  
"I got nothing, forensics is working hard on the robberies, gonna take at least a few more hours."  
  
"Alright, as much as I love Crockett, he aint getting priority cuz he's a TV star."  
  
"Nash you better get out here!" Harvey hollered down the hall.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Heather..." Harvey giggled. "She fainted.  
  
Nash and Joe bowled over in laughter. "Is she okay?" They said between laughs.  
  
"Yeah, she's coming around now." Harvey replied.  
  
The three walked out and Nash knelt down next to her.  
  
"You know her Nash?" Don asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's my wife." Nash giggled.  
  
"All I did was say hello...Ron caught her before she fell."  
  
"Gee Thanks Ron; I'm sure you're used to it...Sweetheart...its me, Nash... "  
  
Don leaned over Nash's shoulder.  
  
"Hi honey..." Heather smiled, made eye contact with Don and fainted again.  
  
Nash looked up at Don. "Do ya mind?"  
  
"Oh sorry." Don backed away.  
  
Nash rolled his eyes. "Thanks....Joe get me some cold water."  
  
Joe and Harvey were laughing hysterically in the background. "What Nash?"  
  
Nash smiled. "Water... Cold Water..."  
  
"No problem." Joe replied wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes.  
  
Joe came back with the water and Heather started to come around.  
  
She was still dazed when she stood up. "Nash, he said Hi to me... he said Hi... TO ME!"  
  
"I know sister...now if you promise not to faint, you guys can actually have a conversation." Nash said in an elementary tone.  
  
"Really??? He still wants to talk to me? Yea sure I promise!"  
  
Nash shook his head. "Okay let me go get him."  
  
Don came back with Nash and Heather was fine." Hi there Heather."  
  
Heather didn't reply just stood there, Nash standing behind her.  
  
"Honey, he's talking to you."  
  
"Oh uh... Hi, Don... I'm sorry about the fainting; this is all just too much, I mean your Don Johnson."  
  
"Yes I am, and I hired your husband here to help me."  
  
"That's funny cuz back in the day, my friends and I use to pretend we were married to you, I know that sounds crazy but its true. You are so handsome!"  
  
"Thank you, I look forward to getting to know the both of you better. Right now I have to get home to my real wife. I will talk with you soon."  
  
"How about dinner tomorrow night Don, at my place." Nash offered.  
  
"Yes please, Nash and I are great cooks."  
  
"That sounds fine, seven alright?" Don offered.  
  
"Sevens great." Heather replied quickly.  
  
"Then it's a date....buh bye."  
  
"Bye Don!" Nash waved.  
  
Heather stared. "He said date Nash, Don Johnson is gonna be in our house...I gotta go look up my old friends, they are never gonna believe this!"  
  
"You do that honey...I'll see ya tonight!"  
  
"Bye, I love you." Heather kissed Nash.  
  
"Not as much as Don Johnson." Joe appeared at his side.  
  
"Joe do me a favor.Shut up." Nash glared.  
  
***  
  
The next morning SIU*  
  
"Morning troops" Nash greeted.  
  
"Morning Captain." Harvey saluted. " Got a few things for ya from forensics, as too easy as this may seem, they got half a thumb from those letters to Mr. Johnson, I took the liberty of running it through the system this morning and we got a match, Pat Sampson, lives in the bay area.here's her address. She was in for armed robbery about ten years back, just got out on parole a few months ago."  
  
"Hmmmm, robbery eh? You don't think?"  
  
"Let me finish boss. so on a hunch, the same hunch your having, I ran her prints through what forensics found on the pair of gloves found a few miles down from the Hills Street robbery and you'll never believe."  
  
"Perfect Match?"  
  
"You are good! And not only that, seems her MO matches too, looks like we got ourselves a robber who's a Miami vice fan." Harvey smiled.  
  
"Got a warrant?" Nash asked.  
  
"Came right before you got here, wasn't gonna leave with out you."  
  
"Oh how thoughtful, by the way, your splitting the earnings with Joe and I, no matter what Joe says."  
  
"Gee thanks boss."  
  
"No thank you. now shall we?" Nash stood up.  
  
"Yes we shall.meet ya there with back up."  
  
"Sounds good. Joe?" Nash motioned for him to follow.  
  
** CUDA  
  
"You're kidding me?" Joe replied. "The same match?"  
  
"I know! Can you believe it? By the way, we're splitting the earnings with Harv!"  
  
"Okay." Joe replied.  
  
"Wait what?" Nash did a double take. "You okay bubba?"  
  
"What? He helped us out. he should get some of the money."  
  
Nash leaned over and felt Joe's forehead. "You don't have a fever."  
  
Joe pushed his hand away. "Oh will you stop it!"  
  
** PATS HOME  
  
"Alright boys. lets do this right!" Nash ordered. Knocking on the door. "SFPD open up!" Hearing a commotion behind the door, Ronnie proceeded to knock the door down.  
  
"Why do they always run?" Nash said to himself.  
  
"Id run if I had you chasing me." Joe replied over hearing his partner.  
  
Nash shrugged. "Good point"  
  
Guns drawn through the house, Harvey yelled from the yard that they had her.  
  
"Got her boss!"  
  
Nash put his gun back in his holster looking around at all of the pictures on the wall.  
  
"Daammmnn! Can you say obsessed?" Nash smirked.  
  
"Really!!" Joe replied pulling a half naked picture of Don Johnson off the wall.  
  
"I mean he is pretty good looking but come on."  
  
"Yeah I know." Joe suddenly grinned putting the half naked picture up to Nash. "Kind of looks like you when you were young and cute."  
  
Nash grabbed the picture. "Please bubba, I was soooo much cuter!"  
  
**  
  
"Evening Nash. I can't thank you enough for getting that Pat woman." Don said shaking his hand.  
  
"Ah it was nothing."  
  
"How'd you do it?"  
  
"Luck bubba. it's a beautiful thing!"  
  
"Ha-ha.well where's the Mrs.?"  
  
"Getting dressed.for the past hour." Nash laughed.  
  
"I do that to woman." Don smiled.  
  
Nash smiled. "Wine?"  
  
"Absolutely, I love it, ya know Nash I feel like we've known each other from some where."  
  
"Really what makes you say that?" Nash replied pouring him a glass.  
  
"Just a feeling pal...just a feeling." Don grinned clinking glasses with Nash.  
  
Suddenly they heard a thud.  
  
"Oh boy!" Nash smirked putting his glass of wine down and walking towards his wife who had fainted.  
  
"Here we go again!" Don laughed. 


End file.
